


Silken

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: Blair doesn't brush, he combs.





	

"You always comb it. Not brush it?”

Blair looked scandalised. “Brush? This? Brushing makes frizzy mats and trust me, frizzy mats are not attractive.”

“Oh.”

“I detect a tone of disappointment there.”

“No, not at all.”

“Liar. _You_ could comb it, instead of brushing it. Or run your fingers through it. Don’t think I hadn’t noticed that you have a thing for that.”

“There’s observing and there’s being a nosy little shit, Chief.”

“A jealous, nosy shit, but whatever.”

With that Blair dropped into a tailor sit on the floor, right in front of where Jim sat on the couch. Jim swallowed.

“Here,” Blair said, handing him the comb. “Knock yourself out.”

Jim’s hand enclosed the mass of hair, capturing it at the nape of Blair’s neck, before he drew that hand slowly down to the end of the resultant tail. Silken, it was not. He could feel every little crinkle and corrugation, the individual roll and curve of the strands, like a massage against his palm. He took a few of the freed strands between his fingers, and drew them down again, watching the way the curl straightened with the tug.

“Thought so,” Blair said smugly. “Definitely a thing.”


End file.
